My Handkerchief Love
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Short fluff about Gauken AU!Senior!Alfred and Freshman!Arthur. Before the seniors' last Valentine's at W Academy, they're required to give their handkerchief to another person, to claim them as their date to prom, which is a huge deal for the whole school. And Alfred decides to ask his, as soon as possible. USUK Mention of Pranada And GerIta


Summary: Short fluff about Gauken AU!Senior!Alfred and Freshman!Arthur. Before the seniors' last Valentine's at W Academy, they're required to give their handkerchief to another person, to claim them as their date to prom, which is a huge deal for the whole school. And Alfred decides to ask his, as soon as possible.

xx

**My Handkerchief Love**

"So Alfred, who're you planning to give _your_ handkerchief to?" Gilbert asked him as he pointed to Alfred's pure white handkerchief, that had his full name, 'Alfred F. Jones', sewn in black letters on it.

"Hmm? Oh, this?" He asked, pulling it out of his uniformed, black-leather jacket, and rose it up.

For every grade level in W Academy, their council is required to come up with a uniform, a shirt, hat, jacket, or whatever, that represent their grade level. This year's seniors decided to have a black-leather jacket, and a white handkerchief with their name, in the front pocket. On their jacket, it had their class name and graduation year in gold letters on the back.

"It's a secret~"

"Phfft," Gilbert clasped his hand onto his mouth to prevent his laugh from bursting out. "I bet it's that Freshman you've been eyeing out all year! What's his name? The guy with the big eyebrows, Scott's younger brother...Arthur Kirkland! Yeah! That's his name."

"S-shut up, and his eyebrows are adorable!" He roughly nudged his friend's side as pink lightly dusted his cheeks. "S-so who're you planning to give it to?"

The Albino smirked as he held out his handkerchief, twisting it around his hand. "Who else, none another than-"

"Liz?" Alfred ask, with a knowing smile and eyebrow raised.

"No! Not _her_!" He yelped with a panicked expression on his face, as he violently flung his arms around, to show that he was wrong.

"Why not?" He asked, as his smile fell, keeping his eyebrow still high up. "I mean, I though you had liked her, ever since you met her."

"She hits me with her frying pan, _every. Single. Frickin'. Day._ And for no reason, too! Why would I _like_ her?"

"Com'on Gil, everyone thought that. You constantly bugged her everyday, and you always seem to be looking for her."

"To make sure she won't hit me upside the with a frying pan! I mean, _how_ and _why_ do they let her keep that around school?"

"Hmm, alrighty then. Who _are_ you planning to give it to?"

"I thought you already knew, that sweet angel of a younger brother you have, Mathew," he wore a goofy smile on his face.

"You do realize that Francis is planning to ask him too, right?"

Gilbert's eyes bulged out as he sprinted off, as Alfred saw Feliciano passing by. "Oh _hell_ no!"

"Yo, Feli!" He waved at his friend.

"Ve~ Ciao Alfredo!" He waved with his usual cheery smile as he he approached him.

"Who're you planning to give your handkerchief to?"

"I want to give it to Gil's younger brother, but I'm too scared!" He clutched it, close to his chest, as if it were his lifeline.

"You mean Ludwig? I would be too, if I were you..." he muttered the last part.

"Ve, what did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing! Just..just that I was going to wish you good luck!" He said nervously, walking off to find Arthur.

"Arrivederci!" Feliciano waved him good bye.

Alfred rushed trough through halls, checking each classroom as he zoomed passed, earning him both weird and lustful stares. Running through the halls was a unusual thing in W Academy, due to their strict hall monitor, Ludwig. He usually scares everyone into following the rules, well, all except Ivan and Natalia. But that's another story. So it was pretty obvious that he would gain stares of both pity and weirdness. Though, the girls in the halls gave him a lustful stare. They all thought he was very good-looking so it was pretty normal for them to do that.

'_Arthur!_' He came to a stop at the school's entrance to their 'backyard'. Which was really just a large grassy area with paths and benches, with trees at the back of their school for them to hang out in. He stared at the blond boy that was reading a book under the shady tree, all alone, listening to hid headphones. Key word _alone_.

Alfred smiled and immediately ran to him. He quietly sat down next to him, without alerting the other. He pulled out his handkerchief and held it in his hands. He quickly swapped the other's book for his handkerchief, gaining an odd look from the other.

Arthur paused his music and took out his ear buds. "What is this?" He asked, raising the cloth closer to his face. He opened it up, immediately blushing when he saw his name on it.

Alfred smiled wider. From the look on the other's face, he obviously knew what it was for. Not only whoever had gotten a senior's handkerchief, was also invited to be their date as prom. "I-I, w-what?" Arthur stuttered, not believing the facts that was spread out before him.

"It means what it means, be my date to prom."

"I-I..."

"So...what do you say?"

"I-I, y-yes."

"Yes?"

"Y-yes, you g-git," he blushed, slowly leaning into the other, wrapping his arms around him.

He laughed


End file.
